forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cormyr
Land of the Purple Dragon | capital = Suzail | region = Interior Faerûn | head of state = King | leader1 = Foril I | government = Constitutional monarchy | population = 1.4 million (as of 1374 DR) | demonym = Cormyrian | races = | religion = Chaunteans, Lathanderans, Lliirans, Oghmanytes, Malarites, Mililites, Selûnites, Silvanites, Tempurans, Tymorans, Waukeenars Helmites, Deneirites | imports = Glass, ivory, spices | exports = Armor, carved ivory, cloth, coal, food, swords, timber | established = 26 DR | event1 = War of the Regency | date1 = 1260 - 1261 DR | event2 = Suzail Writ signed | date2 = 1449 DR | alignment = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} Cormyr (pronounced core-MEER, also known as the Forest Country and the Land of the Purple Dragon) was an independent nation in Interior Faerûn. It was historically one of the most prosperous countries of Faerûn. As of 1372 DR, the country was under threat from all sides and struggling to holding onto order. Nobles bickered over land rights, Sembian merchants and a Cult of the Dragon cell tried to gain a trading foothold, and there was a Zhentarim presence. The city of Shade and the ruins of Myth Drannor both posed a threat. Around 1372 DR the country felt the effects of the Goblin War and the death of King Azoun IV. Bandits inhabited the roads and remnants of orc and goblin armies inhabited the forests. The town of Tilverton was destroyed in a battle against the Shadovar, leaving the strategically important northeast of the country open to raiders wishing to invade. The ruler as of 1372 DR, Regent Alusair Obarskyr, had her hands full dealing with all of these threats. She had the experienced Purple Dragons and War Wizards at her disposal. Adventuring was frowned upon without an official license, but adventurers could likely lend a tremendous amount of aid to the overstretched Cormyrian military. Lady Alusair was known to offer land in exchange for services rendered to her country, so this was a place adventurers wanting to make a name for themselves tended to flock to. History :See also: History of Cormyr Cormyr was founded in 26 DR. Its first king was Faerlthann Obarskyr, son of Ondeth Obarskyr and Suzara Obarskyr. The kingdom was initially formed because the elves and humans in the region needed to get along with each other. Since that time, Cormyr grew by absorbing the realms of Esparin and Orva and claiming the Stonelands as its own. Some time between 376 DR and 432 DR, Cormyr was invaded by many dragons, including Thauglor,the purple Dragon,so called because his scales went purple with age, who laid waste to virtually all of the settlements in the country. It was then raided by orcs from the Stonelands, who occupied the King's Forest until they were finally driven out in 429 DR by King Duar Obarskyr. By 432 DR, many noble families had left Cormyr for either the Dalelands or Waterdeep, or split into small factional bands. The city of Suzail was sold to Magrath the Minotaur and his pirates by a traitor to the crown around this time, and it was after Magrath's death that the Purple Dragon was adopted as the nation's official symbol. In 1352 DR (the Year of the Dragon) Gondegal, also known as "The Usurper King" and "The Lost King", attempted to establish a separate kingdom centered on the city of Arabel. He was overthrown, after only eight days in power, by an allied army composed of forces from Tilverton, Sembia and Daggerdale, along with the Purple Dragons, led by king Azoun IV. Shortly before the Spellplague, the Goblin Wars (1370 DR-1371 DR) did significant damage to the kingdom, and internal and external struggles threatened to tear the kingdom apart. In post-Spellplague times, the influence and reach of Cormyr changed somewhat. Cormyr controlled the part of the Dragon Coast between Easting and Westgate, including the cities of Proskur, Priapurl, Elversult, and Teziir. Cormyr also gained a stronger presence in the west. Maloren's Rest was Cormyr's foothold in the Tunlands. Troops in Castle Aris helped goods pass safely through the Farsea Swamp on their way west. In the East, Highdale was now a protectorate under crown rule. Daerlun once welcomed the protection of Purple Dragon troops, but gained its independence from both Cormyr and Sembia about forty years past. Government Cormyr was ruled by a monarchy ever since it was founded. Around 1370 DR there was some sentiment that the nation should have been run by a council. The ruling monarch had an advisor, who had the title (amongst others) of High Wizard, and who was in charge of the War Wizards. Laws of the Kingdom :By 1368 DR, the following laws had been posted at all major entry points to Cormyr. It was not known when this practice started, or when or if it was discontinued. :Laws of Cormyr :# All persons entering Cormyr must register with the officials of a border garrison. :# Foreign currency can only be used in certain locations. Please exchange your coins for Cormyrean golden lions at your first opportunity. :# Adventurers must acquire a charter before undertaking any operation as a group. :# All weapons must be peace-bonded. The only persons exempt from this law are members of chartered adventuring groups and members of mercenary groups that can offer proof of employment. :# Harming cats is forbidden. :# Bow your head to royalty and the local nobility. :# Purple Dragons have the right to search you upon request. :# Hunting on private land is forbidden. Nobility :See also: Cormyrian houses The nobility of Cormyr were composed of the most wealthy and influential households. There was an annual ceremony at the beginning of the summer where each noble house came to Suzail to meet and see the monarch and discuss their achievements over the previous year, before retiring to their summer residences. Nobles swore allegiance to the crown on the sword Symylazarr. Nobles owed the king of Cormyr a certain number of troops, in lieu of their military service, under Cormyrian law. Geography .]] Often referred to as the "Forest Kingdom", Cormyr was once covered in thick forests. Due to commercial logging and clearing for farming, however, the once great forests became restricted to the King's Forest in the west, the Hullack Forest in the east and the relatively small Hermit's Wood to the south between Wheloon and the Dragonmere. The Dragonmere, an expanse of water connected to the Sea of Fallen Stars, bordered Cormyr to the south. The Storm Horns mountains formed a boundary to the north and west of Cormyr, with the Thunder Peaks to the east. The Vast Swamp separated Cormyr from Sembia in the southeast. The Wyvernwater was a large lake in the middle of Cormyr. Cormyr itself was dotted with beacon towers, used to quickly relay messages across the land. Cities and towns All population figures are at 1372 DR, unless otherwise noted. * Suzail (Capital), Population: 45,009 in 1372 DR, 55,000 in 1479 DR. * Arabel, Population: 30,606. * Dhedluk, Population: 936. * Eveningstar, Population: 954. * Immersea, Population: 1,170. * Marsember, Population: 36,007 in 1372 DR, 38,000 in 1479 DR. * Minroe, Population: 100 * Thunderstone, Population: 1,800. * Tilverton, Population: Empty (see history) * Waymoot, Population: 1,980. * Wheloon, Population: 6,661. Trade Coins of Cormyr After around 1300 DR, coins in Cormyr were minted in either the Royal Mint in Suzail or the mint in High Horn. Older coins existed that were minted in the Elder Forest Kingdom but these were not minted in modern ~1300 DR+ times. Coins were refered to by the following names: :Thumbs are copper pieces :Falcons are silver pieces :Lions are gold pieces :Tricrowns are platinum pieces Navy and seafaring Cormyr's official navy vessels were all named after Cormyrian monarchs, such as Valashar's Bane and Queen Besmra whereas the corsairs and privateers used vessel names based on weapons possessed by these rulers, such as Drake's Tooth and Undying Gaze. Quotes References Further reading * * * * Category:Countries Category:Featured articles Category:Human locations Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Monarchies Category:Imports glass Category:Imports ivory Category:Imports spices Category:Exports armor Category:Exports textiles Category:Exports weapons Category:Exports food Category:Exports timber Category:Exports coal de:Cormyr